


i keep on hoping

by joshllyman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Prompto can tell Ignis is tense.





	i keep on hoping

Prompto can tell Ignis is tense.

It's in the way he's chopping vegetables, less perfectly than he's ever seen Ignis cut anything, turning his carrots into mutilated chunks instead of neat slices. It's in the way he throws the carrots into the pot, splashing hot water on himself and hissing in pain. It's in the way he wipes himself roughly with a towel and tosses it on the floor, then kicks it out of his way. Prompto has never seen Ignis toss anything on the floor.

"Iggy?" he says hesitantly, his voice quiet. Ignis' head snaps up from what he's doing.

"Yes?" he asks, irritation in his voice, when Prompto doesn't speak right away.

Prompto gulps the anxiety down his throat. "Was there...uh. Did you want to talk about anything?"

"Preferably not," Ignis answers shortly. He turns his attention back to dinner.

Prompto picks at a sticker on the corner of his laptop. "If you don't want to cook, we could order takeout," he offers half-heartedly, and Ignis merely looks up over the edge of his glasses and raises an eyebrow. "Right. Okay. Sorry." 

Prompto goes back to photo editing on his laptop, but he glances Ignis' way several times. It seems every time Prompto looks up, the frown on Ignis' face has etched itself deeper still. His cooking continues to devolve, messier and less compact than Prompto is used to. He’s sure it will be delicious in the end, but never has making dinner seemed like such a chore for Ignis. Usually it’s his stress reliever; tonight it seems only to be worsening whatever’s gotten under Ignis’ skin. Prompto feels his heart breaking. 

"I'm gonna turn on some music," he says finally, after Ignis slams the oven door closed.

"Of course," says Ignis, but the way he says it sounds more like "fuck off."

Valiantly Prompto presses shuffle play on his favorite Spotify playlist, and when he catches the first few beats of the first song he grins widely.

"My jam!" he exclaims, and he gets up off the barstool. His hips move in time with the music; his arms are thrown haphazardly around in the air. He thinks he catches Ignis giving him the ghost of a smile, and Prompto feels his plan is working. He hums along with the music, singing the words he knows and fumbling through those he doesn't as he scoots himself around the counter into what is firmly Ignis' territory.

"Prom," he says, exasperation and a hint of fondness in his voice. "I'm trying to make sure we don't all starve."

"I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean," sings Prompto, and he reaches out for Ignis.

"You'll get sand in your food," Ignis argues, folding his arms.

Prompto continues humming, continues moving toward Ignis, swaying and shimmying, and with every inch he can see Ignis' resolve crumbling. He successfully backs Ignis into a corner. 

"Want another taste, I'm begging, yes, sir," he sings directly into Ignis' ear, and he moves his hands to Ignis' hips.

"Tired of all this candy on the dry land," sings Ignis, a real smile breaking out, and Prompto whoops and kisses his cheek.

They move together, Prompto kicking the towel further out of the way so he doesn't trip, his fingers digging into Ignis' hips. Ignis has one hand on Prompto's chest and one that's sliding further and further down toward his ass, and Prompto loses track a little of what he was doing as Ignis grinds into his hip. He feels Ignis' hand slide into the waistband of his boxers and his mind blanks out completely, moaning breathily as Ignis cups his ass. 

The song ends but they don't move, and Prompto stands on his tiptoes to kiss Ignis' forehead.

“Ah, Prom,” Ignis says, closing his eyes and leaning into Prompto’s embrace. “You do always find a way to make me feel better.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Prompto answers earnestly. He brings a hand up to the back of Ignis’ head and scratches at the short hairs at the base of his neck, earning him a hum of contentment.

"I apologize, love," Ignis says, straightening up to look Prompto in the eye. "I should not take the stress of my duties out on you. I will endeavor to do better by you in the future."

Prompto hums in response, and Ignis leans down to kiss his lips, and even though his hands are still on Prompto's ass it's much deeper, much hotter than he was anticipating, and he moans open mouthed into Ignis and slumps more against the counter. Ignis takes his free hand and pulls Prompto toward him by the hip, and his moan turns into a whimper as Ignis' fingertips grab hard enough to bruise.

"Fuck," says Gladio, taking in the sight as he comes through the door with Noctis slung over his back. Noctis swears under his breath as Gladio lets him slide to the ground. 

"Hello," says Prompto weakly, his knees threatening to buckle under him. Ignis all but growls into his neck, baring his teeth and biting at the sensitive skin near his Adam’s apple, and Prompto feels a rush of heat overcome him. He falls forward, just a bit, and lets Ignis take his weight.

Gladio grunts as if to remind them he’s there. "You gonna share, Iggy?" he asks, crossing his arms across his chest.

Ignis turns to him and raises an eyebrow. "Perhaps not." He grabs Prompto under his ass and, ignoring his squawk of protest, carries him to the bedroom. Prompto always forgets how fucking strong Ignis is and it’s a delight every time he gets a reminder. "My dears,” says Ignis, turning back toward Gladio and Noctis, “if you want a taste, you’d best hurry. I’m not feeling terribly patient. Noct, be a dear and turn the oven off before you join us."

Noctis hustles into the kitchen with a response of "you got it, Specs!" and Gladio follows after his boyfriends into the bedroom.

Dinner ends up ruined; they eventually get takeout after all, much later, but the smile on Ignis’ face is better than a home-cooked meal every night of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> I've dived headfirst into FFXV fandom and it's all  lorakeet 's fault.  
> The song Prompto is singing/dancing to is "Cake by the Ocean" by DNCE, and that's also where the title is from.


End file.
